


Dear Holy Spirit For I Have Sinned

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 'daddy', Confession Booth, F/M, Oral, Smut, church, first part is in second person, seven dresses up as a priest, sin - Freeform, switches to third with Seven being POV, this is what happened, to write something of priest seven, you know this started off as just a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: It was suppose to be a confession to sort out your emotions, to be reassured by the priest that it was alright. Instead, Seven is pinned under you, a man is confessing on the other side of the booths door separating them and a plan to make sure neither would look at the confession booth the same way ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: I'm going to fucking hell

There were very few times that you went to church, and usually it was only for family, holidays or something of the like. Today though, it was different. You felt so conflicted on the changing emotions and relationship you have with someone so important to you. You hadn’t known him long, only a few weeks, but in that time period, it had went from a simple to Hello to a live wire in your veins and heart fuck spelling.

That’s the entire reason you came. You need to have someone to talk to without judgment. That was what the house of the lord was suppose to be for right? To confess, to get help, to try and sort things out that were conflicting that you couldn’t solve alone. It was a long moment before the father came into the other side of the confessional.

“What’s your sin, my child?”

That voice sounded familiar, though muffled and with some odd accent but it didn’t matter. You took a breath, fingers playing with the edge of the skirt you wore today. Why did you pick this one? It was cute, too cute for a confessional, for church, but that tended to happen.

“Forgive me father for my sins, but I’ve been so confused.”

“Tell me what is on your mind.” Was that a tint of amusement in that voice?

“Well, for a while now, I’ve been involved with a group of people I just met. And I just don’t know about my feelings. On one hand, I love it, on the other, it’s so very hard. My feelings for the entire group is good, they’re wonderful to me in great ways, but every time I think of one of them, well, I’m worried that it goes beyond the groups limit on what is proper and what isn’t. He’s just amazing, really. Funny, never holds back, goes straight for what he wants, and oh, some of the things he says just makes the world lighten up.”

“My child, what. . .  exact kind of group are you talking about?”

The first thing that popped into your head after thinking your words over had your cheeks in a brilliant red flush. Wait shit shit shit abort abort this was not happening! You stumbled and scrambled for words as you turned towards the wooden mesh between you and the old priest.

“No no! I don’t mean anything questionable! It isn’t some kind of BDSM club or something, like, it’s nothing weird! Please don’t take it the wrong way daddy- I MEAN FATHER.” Your voice had gone up higher and higher in pitch as you tried violently to keep your sanity and cool. But with what such a club would be considering how she accidentally described it at first, daddy came out. Not father, not priest, not saint, fucking daddy.

In the middle of your long apology, you could hear a muffled sound, something on the other side of the confessional booth and worried for the worst. “Did I kill you?”

“Oh my god, no but close.”

It clicked. That voice finally clicked, the little door openly between the two booths and what the fuck was Seven doing on the other side, dressed like a priest, shit eating grin ready. Oh no, you would so ignore the flush in his cheeks, because the fucker done fucked up showing that it was he. It didn’t matter that this was the first time you actually saw him in person, that he was so much better looking than those photos you were sent in the chat rooms, it really didn’t matter that his eyes were only on you and not just to laugh at you and. . . shit.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Taking confessions to help out the church? Why does that surprise you?”

“Because you magically are at MY confession!” The words came out as a hiss, never once did his grin shrink.

“Yeah, about that. I don’t think it’s wise to tell people about the RFA to start with. Secondly, the RFA is not some sex dungeon group, and third, who is this mystery man in the group you have such a keen interest in? Is it Zen?”

You had never loathed someone so much in your life. “I can’t stand you.” You also wanted to kinda sorta maybe possibly kiss the asshole.

“You don’t have to stand me, you’re sitting after all.”

Mother fucker.

“So spill the beans already.” Seven continued. “Is it Zen? Be careful of Jaehee if it is, or is it her?! Lesbian scandal? But Jumin wouldn’t be okay with that affair, his assistant must keep that chastity belt on. Jumin is gay, so we can cross that off, and Yoosung would have told me already if there was even a hint of anything.” At this point, he had cupped the side of his own face, mind lost in the dramatic thoughts and acting as if this was gossip time at Breakfast At Tiffany's.

“Seven, this has nothing to do-”

“Nuh-uh, you must call me father.”

“You wanna know who it is? You really do?”

Gold eyes peeked at you from the corner of the glasses frames, his grin becoming excited in finally getting the ‘juicy details’. He nodded once, the look changing to confusion as you wiggled through the open doorway to the second booth, shutting it behind him and straddling the ‘priest’s lap. Your fingers tugged at the fake collar, raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, I’ll let you know, daddy.”

* * *

Shit.

Seven couldn’t stop the hitch of breath when he heard those words. The fact she was smirking wickedly, eyes narrowed playfully and her full weight in his lap wasn’t helping at all. In his position, he had to keep his hands against each side of the confessional booths walls to keep them from slipping up the bare patch of thigh under the skirt. There wasn’t much room in here for one person, let alone two, but somehow, she was making it work, pressing closer and closer.

The dress was nothing but a single piece of cloth, and under it, simple undershirt and boxers, because if there was one thing about Seven it would be his dedication to his costumes. There was a single black button behind his neck that kept the top tight around his neck, and her fingers found it after walking across his shoulders and brushing her nails along his throat.

“Daddy?” He finally managed out, clearing his throat, trying to find some moisture in the dry air. It felt far too hot, this was far from the plan.

It was suppose to be a simple thing, find out what she was so easily saying about the RFA, make sure that nothing overly important was shared, and maybe prank a bit. She was never suppose to see his face, the wooden mesh between the two booths that connected them should have been enough to hide his identity, it was the reason he didn’t wear a wig. She was never suppose to realize it was him, and MC was very much not suppose to be biting her lower lip like that.

“Yes, daddy. Or should I say father? They’re close enough aren’t they?” MC questioned, pressing her palms to his shoulders, encouraging slowly for Seven to press flat to the back of the booth, her hands falling down his chest after.

“Two completely different meanings.”

“Well, I think I prefer daddy right now. By the way, didn’t you want to know who  was talking about earlier?” Her voice came out so sweet, so innocent, just like the countless phone calls between them had been. Now, he wondered what exactly she had been thinking during a few more questionable calls, what she had been doing. That hint of a flush across his cheeks spread across his entire face, most likely to his ears if he had to guess.

“Who?” She shook her head.

“Try and guess, like you did earlier.”

Seven tried to lean forward, to try and give himself some wiggle room and breath, but was pushed back, a small hand gripping the front of the gown and the other slipping to his waist, feeling for the hem of his boxers beneath the thin fabric. He could see the words flashing across her eyes, how she wanted to feel flesh, not cloth and that was a dangerous thing for Seven right now. He shouldn’t even be in his situation.

“I already did all the guessing i have.” Minus himself.

“Then get creative about it. I’m sure you’ll think of something interesting.”

He wasn’t given a chance to speak this time, or to even stumble over his vocabulary, no chance to try and slip from this as lips found his own. Well, that wasn’t exactly the way he daydreamed like a foolish teen girl about kissing the other, but it had the main qualities he wanted. For her to be real, and this not to be a dream.

The kiss broke, hot breath fanning across his lips, the tip of his tongue running along her bottom lip. She pulled back, refusing to give anything he silently asked for. He was finally caving in and the woman wasn’t going to have that. Not that easily.

“Fuck.” Hissed under his breath as teeth nipped his jaw, kissing after, a flick of heat curling through his belly at the tongue that ran over his pulse point. Without even thinking, Seven tilted his head to the side, giving as much as MC demanded, commanded. He already sinned enough at the thoughts of her at night, boxers along one ankle, hand wrapped around the head of his cock and picturing it as her mouth, went and hot. Now, he had her rocking her hips ever so lightly against his crotch, a flick of her tongue to his jaw line.

What she was doing should be illegal, should be against everything in his beliefs as he hardened, hands slipping to squeeze her ass in a church confession booth. He felt like he was under her spell and control, that he was submitting when in the past when he would give to temptation, it was the other way around. She just did things that were odd for him and new.

Like the fact she slipped her hands to the gown and tugged it up to his waist, palming him through the thin material of the boxers with an approving hum. Never did he consider that something like this would be in a confession booth at church, sinning in the house of his religion and God. But fuck did it feel good.

“Daddy like it?” She purred into his ear.

“What happened to father?”

“I like this far more.”

Down his boxer slip, kicked off a moment later when a small hand wrapped around the base, thumb toying at the precum leaking slit. Seven leaned heavily back against the wall, rolling his hips up. She knew what she was doing, licking her pink lips after moving them to brush his own. He parted his lips, wanting to take in every breath and hoped for another kiss. If MC was really going to dominate over him all while calling him daddy, he’d give her full control.

Wait, why was MC pulling away after pecking him sweetly? Was the moan that slipped past his lips after she moved up enough to grind on him through her panties too much? No no, she slipped down, between his thighs, biting and nipping with hot kisses in their wake after at his inner thighs, moving closer to what she wanted.

“Nuh uh, don’t touch.” She scolded Seven, tongue flicking across his balls, up the underside his cock. Hands tugged back from where they had started to tangle in her long hair, to press her head down, taking at least the head in her mouth. Instead, they went to his own, tugging his frustration as she swirled the tip of her tongue over the tip.

Seven’s entire body froze over when the other confession booth door started to open. He shut the open door between the two instantly and looked at MC with flickers of panic. Yet she didn’t look phased, maybe even encouraged. How many surprises was she going to pop on him right now?

“Forgive me Father, For I have sinned, it has been a year since my last confession.” A mans voice called. Fuck, when MC came to the booth in the very back of the church, soft to medium music playing to give more privacy had been cleared. Of all the timings. “I have come to confess and seek forgiveness.”

He still had a role to play, he had to try. “Yes my child, what is it?” Instantly biting his inner cheek. Fuck fuck fuck, there goes the first half of his cock into her hot, wet mouth, eyes locked on his own. He prayed in his mind he could handle this and not moan. He hoped the thrill he felt wouldn’t make it even harder.

His brain cracked a pun. ‘I don’t think I could go any harder if I tried.’ Shut up head. Other things to focus on. Like the first words from the guy and that careful scrap of teeth. That felt way too good to be real.

“I’ve committed sin by having premarital sex with a woman.”

The. Fucking. Irony. Right now.

“She tempted me.” MC slipped down further, brushing what was the start of the back of her throat. “She gave me no way to say no, and I enjoyed it far more than God allowed for man to have.” Ain’t that the truth brother. Had he started to rip strands of his hair out from how hard he was pulling his hair? No? Better get to it.

“It’s alright my child, God does not look down upon those, he understands and forgives, I forgive you.”

“That. . . that isn’t all.”

Fuck.

“She and I committed adultery. Her husband does not love her like I do day to day, he does not spend but nights in a separate room from her and avoids her in the time of sunlight.”

She was spelling out ‘daddy’ with her tongue.

“Please, I beg forgiveness for I love her so much. I wish her to leave him, to commit divorce even if the holy scriptures do not support, do not wish for it. I have already sinned heavily, would I be loved still by God and Jesus if I asked for such a thing?”

“I-In,” Do not stutter. Do not. “These modern times, these times of change, it is common among us all for values and views to change, and i believe that the holy father has come to accept and allow for love has become our center and hearts when we keep God as our highest.”

Seven could hear a relieved sigh, one that spoke the weight on his shoulders gone. He could also hear the lewd slurp at the head of his cock of saliva and precum. So close, so close, so close. Can this asshole leave already so he could let out the moan he was swallowing back and fighting? He couldn’t hold back much longer. The back of his hand covering his mouth was starting to fail in muffling his voice rising in pitch.

“Thank you father, so much. You have eased my heart and soul, have strength my love of God and Jesus.”

“You are welcomed and blessed.”

MC met his eyes, a hard suck and it was a lost cause. Seven opened his mouth wide, a soundless cry, hands to the wall and scraping the wood. He felt her swallow every spurt of hot cum, thick on her tongue, coating that sweet, sinful mouth. The man must have heard his nails on the wall, the small choked gasp that came out at the last rough suck.

“Father? Are you alright? Are you ill?”

Miraculously, Seven kept his voice steady. “I have but a cold, please, excuse me for interrupting. Do you wish to continue your confession?” Say no, get the fuck out of here and no more come after.

“No father, I’ve finished. Thank you, thank you again. I am cleansed and blessed now.” God was giving him a break finally. “Please, care for yourself, you are a wonderful message of the lord.” Seven was pretty sure that MC had a better hand on caring for him then Seven ever had right now.

“I shall, have a good day.”

He left, closing the door quietly. One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heart beats. No more come in, seemed safe.

“Daddy did so good, so very good.”

“Fuck, MC.”

“But, I want to be selfish now.” Her grin was ever present, squirming and pushing down skirt and panties. Crawling back in his lap, fingers flicking every button of her blouse open until a red bra was showing, shirt draped over her shoulders. Push up, giving enough lift to look so delicious. The front clasp snapped open and Seven was pressed into her breasts. “I wanna be so selfish.”

“Please, please be selfish.” What more could she do to him? He wanted- NEEDED to know. As she pulled back, he swiped his tongue at a nipple, earning a shiver and raised goosebumps. Seven didn’t know what she was doing as he was forced to slide down the padded seat half way, as MC moved from grinding against his softened dick to kneeling, shuffling over top him, to his mouth.

Oh. OH.

One moment, he was looking at the ceiling, the next, he was gazing into her eyes that watched him eagerly, tongue lapping at her dripping pussy and nosing her clit. It shouldn’t be possible how good she tasted, every drop making him need more and more. If he was ever in a desert, about to die of thirst, this was what he wanted instead of water.

Seven wondered how he looked right now. Eyes at half mast, a small trail of her wet sex down his chin and mouth dirty. Lewd, loud sounds and shameless slurps to drink MC up coming from his mouth. Did she like what she saw? Was his face as flushed with hot blood as it felt?

Would it be weird to suggest the church put mirrors along the ceiling? That would be fantastic right now.

MC was close, her cunt was pressing hard into his mouth, to the teeth that nipped lightly and scraped across her clit, hands tugging hard enough at his hair there was pleasurable sting of pain. Seemed he was a bit of a masochist.

Just about he was certain to made her cum, to tightening around his tongue and the fingers he couldn’t removed pressing inside her pussy and thrusting roughly to her now bouncing hips, she pulled away. Her cheeks were stained red just as much as his, panting hard.

“Why did you-”

“Fuck I want your cock in me.”

If Seven had any dignity it was gone with a whimpered out “Please.”

He made sure to brush his tongue across her pussy once more as she slipped off his face and mouth, moving to rock against the underside of his cock eagerly. She let him grip her hips, giving the smallest bit of pressure to slip the tip of his dick inside of her. She was far tighter, better than she was around his tongue, that was for sure.

It felt like eternity before MC slowly slid herself down inch by inch. Finally he buried himself. She moaned the moment she lifted and dropped her hips, tilting her head back. With her throat exposed for the first time, Seven went for it, biting, kissing, marking a path, wanting to leave the same claims that was on him. He wanted to be just as fucking greedy and show off what he did.

“That’s it, that’s it.” He was praised, pace picking up. Despite having already cum, he was raising dangerously close, further pushed by the obvious orgasm to come from the devilish woman working him over.

Mouth on his, tongue invading and the taste of his own cum mixing his own only a moment later. The kiss went from open mouthed to closed, clashing teeth at a rough thrust and grinding hips. He needed to try and push her over first, so his fingers slipped between them to rub her clit in tight circles, rough pressure.  

“Seven, Seven, Seven.” His name was being chanted into his mouth between moans and gasps, spelled out across his tongue and roof of his mouth, along his teeth. It was the last one that pushed him over while she cried out as she came. His lips kept the sound muffled.

“Luciel.” If Seven thought his first orgasm had been a hard one, it was nothing compared to this one.

Cum trickled down his cock, escaping the tight hold of her pussy. Their breathing matched, hard, desperate for air. Slowly, MC gave a grin, melting to a joyful smile and giggle. She got exactly what she wanted. All that he was, from his mind, his sanity, his entire body, and his heart. And she knew it all too well, that there was no turning back, that he was so fucking in love with her.

Lucky for Seven, she felt the exact same way.

She mouthed against his lips ‘I love you’, voice needing a moment to recover, smile growing as the same words were mouthed back. It was the exact happy ending they wanted, plus defiling a place of holy worship, making sure they could never return to this exact church ever again.

“Hey, you ever taste your own cum?” That was an interesting question and he cocked an eyebrow. Besides on her tongue, no. “Then how about we use your pretty mouth again, only with a little something more?”

Before Seven could speak, the other booth door opened.

“Forgive me Father, For I have sinned.”

It was going to be a long, wonderful day, that was for sure as he started the blessing words for the confession and once more, their positioned in the booth changed.

He had something he never realized he wanted before to cross off his bucket list now. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm not religious at all and had to look stuff up? Also, this was fun to write!  
> My friend made nun seven art with a twist~ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvGhQrmWEAE4UkM.jpg


End file.
